


Se perdre pour se retrouver

by Vanhalla



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Being Lost, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Forest Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Blood, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Juliette ne peut pas supporter Matthew, un camarade de classe qui fait constamment le bouffon dans les moments inappropriés, sans se soucier des autres. Un jour, pendant un excursion en forêt avec leur classe de biologie, les deux sont séparés du groupe, et, perdus sans espoir de se faire retrouver, doivent trouver une façon de coopérer, pour pouvoir survivre. Est-ce qu'il sera difficile de travailler avec Matthew, ou est-ce que Juliette sera capable de se retrouver dans la forêt de ses pensées
Relationships: Matthew/Juliette
Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372
Kudos: 4





	Se perdre pour se retrouver

**Author's Note:**

> Un AVBAAWS, en FRANÇAIS!?  
> Hé ouaip, je commence à écrire du smut en français moi maintenant! J'espère que vous aimerez ça :3

"Alors, c'est ici que poussent les, Aralie à tige nue, de leur nom latin  _ Aralia nudicaulis…" _

Juliette n'écoutait qu'à moitié le guide. Elle se foutait bien de ce voyage, et de la forêt. Malgré ses connaissances, la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était d'aller dans une forêt  _ pour vrai.  _ La forêt était terrifiante, même si très jolie près de chez elle, celle d'ici était très très grande, et surtout,  _ inconnue. _

Aussi, c'était difficile de se concentrer, avec Matthew, juste à côté d'elle, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires derrière le dos du guide.  _ Quel idiot. _

_ C'était sûr, si ils se perdaient, il serait le premier à mourir.  _

Ils passèrent dans une caverne, sombre et humide, et Juliette en profita pour cueillir quelques fleurs.

_ Il faisait chaud ici. Elle commençait à regretter avoir porté tant de couches de vêtements. _

"Cette caverne fut jadis un endroit où les Vikings cachaient leurs provisions et leurs trésors. Les chemins sillonneux et multiples étaient parfaits pour eux, car…"

"Car ils les perdaient facilement…" murmura Matthew. Juliette grogna, et regarda à terre. 

Un grondement se fit entendre au loin, et toute la classe s'arrêta. Le guide se retourna, et sourit.

"Oh, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, c'est normal!" Fit-il.

Mais, d'un coup, des roches atterrirent sur le sol. Et d'autres, et encore d'autres, de plus en plus grosses. Juliette, Matthew, le professeur et les étudiants derrière eux s'écartèrent du groupe. Et, éventuellement, se retrouvèrent complètement séparés du reste de la classe.

"Oh! Ah, ça c'est pas super!" S'exclama le guide.  _ Lui aussi, il avait une attitude qui énervait Juliette, avec cette sorte d'optimisme forcé. _

Mr. Dubé, leur professeur, s'approcha des rochers, et cogna dessus. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là?" S'exclama-t-il,  _ d'un ton qui essayait clairement de voiler une panique montante. _

"Il y a un chemin sur votre droite. Dirigez-vous vers lui, puis prenez le chemin à gauche, et puis au milieu. On va pouvoir vous retrouver de là! Et prenez pas les autres chemins, sinon ça va être dur de vous retrouver!"

"O-oké!"

Le professeur se retourna vers les 8 élèves qui restaient, et grogna. "Bon, suivez-moi, et restez près, oké?"

Mr. Dubé se dirigea vers le chemin et les élèves le suivirent.

Ils étaient rendus à la moitié du chemin, lorsque Juliette vit, vers un autre chemin à gauche, de la lumière mauve, comme le scintillement de gemmes ou d'eau.

"Oh, wow!" Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, irritée, vers Matthew qui était en train de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, pour prendre une photo, et lui prit la manche de veste. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais??"

"J'veux aller voir."

Puis, sans même qu'elle puisse rétorquer, il se déprit et couru vers l'autre chemin. Juliette grogna, et le suivit.  _ Tant pis, c'était la seule qui pourrait le sauver au cas où. Elle savait bien que personne d'autre n'avait ses capacités de survie, Matthew y comprit.  _

"Matthew! Matthew, arrête!! Tu va t'perdre!!" Elle s'exclama.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, et ne faisait que s'enfoncer dans les crevices rocheuses. Les voix des élèves se firent de plus en plus distantes, alors qu'elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour rattraper Matthew.

Puis, soudainement, elle tomba, émergeant de l'autre côté du chemin. Elle roula à terre, ses mains s'égrafignèrent sur les roches du sol, et elle s'accrocha, avant de se relever.

"Whoa…" Juliette murmura, fixant de ses grands yeux maquillés le spectacle devant elle. Les rochers étaient éclairés par des petits trous dans le plafond de la caverne, et quelques petits cristaux reflétaient la lumière vers les murs. 

"C'est beau, hein?"

Juliette leva la tête vers Matthew, qui prenait des photos avec son téléphone.

Puis, il se retourna, et se dirigea vers la sortie du chemin. "Bon, allez, faut pas être en retard!" Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle ronchonna, avant de le suivre.

Mais lorsqu'ils furent sortis, ils s'aperçurent que le groupe n'était plus là.

"Oh… woups." Fit Matthew, d'un ton coupable.

Juliette était folle de rage à présent.  _ Oh, à cause de  _ **_lui_ ** _ , il étaient perdus??? _

"H-hé, on peut toujours retracer nos pas, non?"

"Ah ouais, parce que tu te souviens du chemin qu'on a utilisé?"

Matthew resta silencieux, puis secoua la tête. "Non…"

Juliette soupira fort, et se gratta la tête. "Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Matthew haussa les épaules. "On peut essayer de sortir, trouver un endroit éclaircit et attendre là." Il se re-dirigea vers la pièce aux cristaux, et s'enfonça dans la grotte, avant de trouver un grand trou, qu'il pointa. "On peut sortir par là. On passe, je crois."

Juliette haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise de constater qu'il savait quoi faire. "Huh, ouais, bonne idée." Fit-elle, curieuse mais toujours aussi sérieuse.

Elle s'avança et, avec son aide, se hissa le long du trou, et grimpa vers l'extérieur. Puis elle lui tendit les mains, et le tira vers le haut. Il eut un peu de difficulté à s'extirper du trou, mais avec quelques efforts supplémentaires, finit par sortir.

Les deux regardèrent le ciel, caché par les arbres, et Juliette soupira. "Bon, et là, on va où?"

Matthew regarda autour de lui, se frottant la tête, et puis pointa vers la gauche. "J'dirais là bas, peut-être?"

Juliette haussa les épaules, et le suivit. 

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Juliette prit le temps de regarder Matthew, et penser. _Il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme, maintenant. C'était le stress, sûrement, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi à son affaire que maintenant._

Après un bout, Matthew soupira, et s'assit par terre. "Bon, oké, je sais plus quoi faire là, la forêt est bin trop grosse!"

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et gémit. Juliette s'accroupit à côté de lui, et grogna. Elle était sur le point de faire une remarque sarcastique, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était  _ vraiment _ en train de paniquer. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, puis soupira, et lui tapota l'épaule. 

"On peut essayer d'appeler. T'a un téléphone, non?"

"Oh!"

Son visage s'illumina, et il fouilla dans ses poches, sortant son téléphone. Mais, il s'assombrit presque aussitôt lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau.

"Oh, non non non…" il gémit, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Juliette pu voir des larmes former aux alentours de ses paupières, avant qu'il le les battes et qu'elles disparaissent.

Il passa une main tremblante dans des cheveux, et inspira profondément. "Bon, bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait-" il murmura à lui-même, sa voix chevrotante "Oh j'suis con, j'suis con, j'aurais pas dû partir, j'suis con, j's-" il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Juliette, qui lui avait attrapé les cheveux et lui avait tourné la tête vers elle. "Oké, là, on se calme. T'a fait une erreur, t'étais impulsif, c'est correct, ça arrive. Mais là, il faut pas paniquer, oké?"

Elle pointa les arbres autour d'eux. "On est dans la forêt. Et là, ce qu'il faut faire, c'est se préparer."

Il la fixa, les yeux grands, et se flatta la tête après qu'elle eût enlevé sa main de ses cheveux. "E-est-ce que tu sais quoi faire?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Plus ou moins. J'm'y connais assez en chasse et pêche, mon père et moi avant on en faisait à chaque été. Et j'ai fait de la recherche sur les plantes du coins avant de partir, comme ça j'aurais pas à écouter le guide-" elle ronchonna "-et son attitude de merde."

Matthew avait l'air de se calmer maintenant. "J-je sais comment faire un feu sans allumettes. C'est pas grand chose, m-mais-" 

Juliette secoua la tête. "Non, non, c'est parfait. Merci." Elle sourit doucement, et d'un coup, se demanda pourquoi donc elle venait de faire ça.

Matthew se leva, et se râcla la gorge nerveusement. Puis, son attention tomba sur les paumes de Juliette. "T-tes mains?!"

Juliette regarda ses paumes, en sang. "Oh. Ouais, j'avais oublié ça."

Ils agrippa ses poignets et baissa les yeux vers elle. "Tu saigne!! Pourquoi- comment??"

"Comment je saigne? Bin, euh, y'a des trous dans ma peau et mes veines, et-"

Matthew grogna, l'air paniqué. "C'est pas le temps de faire des blagues!"

"T'en fait tout le temps quand c'est pas le temps, toi."

Il eut l'air blessé par cette remarque, mais resta silencieux.

"J'suis tombée et j'me suis égratigné les mains sur des roches."

Il eut l'air encore plus paniqué, et commença à fouiller dans ses poches, avant de sortir un mouchoir. "Tiens. J'vais voir plus tard si j'ai d'autre chose pour aider."

Puis, il soupira. "Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier?" Demanda-t-il, s'emparant de son sac, et le laissant tomber sur le sol, et se ré-accroupissant devant.

"Premièrement, il faut rester ici. Et, euh, il faut trouver un abris. Et faire un feu." Dit Juliette en essuyant le sang sur ses mains. Par la suite, elle sortit son sac et commença à fouiller dedans.  _ Quelques collations, des vestes, des cartables, du papier et des crayons. _

"Qu'est-ce que t'a?" Demanda-t-elle à Matthew, sortant les cartables.

"Mon manteau de pluie de ce matin, mes cartables, et- whoa, POURQUOI T'A AUTANT DE VÊTEMENTS??" il s'exclama soudainement, pointant la pile de vestes qu'elle sortait de son sac.

"J'ai froid."

"Il fait même pas froid! Moi j'ai chaud!"

"C'est parce que t'es plus grand! Moi chui maigre!"

Matthew la fixa un instant, puis éclata de rire, alors que Juliette le fixait, mi-amusée et mi-énervée. Il couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, et son dos courba, alors qu'il ne faisait que rire de plus en plus fort. Puis il inspira, et se releva, et s'approcha de Juliette. "Mais euh, vraiment, il fait pas froid." Fit il, tapotant sa tête, avant de se lever, et de regarder autour de lui. Il vit une petite grotte et se dirigea vers elle.

"On peut juste aller là, non? On peut faire passer la fumée du feu là en le mettant ici, et, euh-" il se retourna vers Juliette, l'air inquiet. Elle re-remplit son sac, se dirigea vers lui et regarda la grotte.  _ Juste assez grosse pour avoir une sorte de toit, ça devait être correct. _

"Ouais."

Matthew sourit, et les deux commencèrent à se préparer. Heureusement qu'ils avaient les vestes de Juliette, car avec elles, ils purent faire une sorte de lit. "Il est quelle heure, là?"

Matthew regarda son téléphone. "Dix-huit et demi."

Les deux regardèrent le ciel, qui commençait à s'assombrir, et Juliette soupira. "Bon, va falloir partir un feu."

Ils s'emparèrent de branches et brindilles autour, avec lesquels Matthew fit un petit tas, lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la grotte.

"Non, non, attends, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire."

Matthew se recula, et laissa Juliette replacer les branches. Elle les plaça en forme de cône, et puis regarda autour d'elle, avant de s'emparer de quelques grosses roches et les mettre autour du cône, Matthew la regardant attentivement.

"Tiens, comme ça, le feu pourra pas se propager, et aussi le cône reste en place."

Elle regarda Matthew d'un air inquisiteur. "Bon, comment tu fais, pour partir un feu?"

Il s'approcha du tas de branches, et s'empara d'une autre branche dans le tas supplémentaire. "Est-ce que t'a une corde ou quelque chose comme ça? Et des brindilles sèches?"

Juliette regarda autour d'elle, et puis se leva et chercha un peu partout dans les environs. Elle revint, et puis détacha le lacet d'une de ses chaussures. "C'est correct ça?"

"Ouais, merci!"

Lorsque le feu fut parti, les deux s'assirent dans la grotte, et fouillèrent dans leurs sacs pour trouver quelque chose à manger.

Heureusement, tous les deux en avaient beaucoup. Matthew avait des barres tendres et un sandwich, et Juliette, quand à elle, avait un pudding, un sac de carottes, et des biscuits.

Le sandwich de Matthew avait l'air vraiment bon. Juliette ne voulait pas, bien sûr, le déranger en lui demandant de l'avoir, mais tout de même, elle aimerait bien y goûter.

Matthew remarqua sûrement ça, car il sourit doucement, et lui en donna une moitié. Juliette fixa la moitié, d'un air surpris, puis regarda Matthew. "T'en veux?" Il demanda, penchant sa tête.  _ Oh, étrangement, ce sourire était… mignon... _

Elle prit le sandwich, se tendant un peu quand ses doigts touchèrent les siens, et puis commença à manger.

Quand ils eurent finis, ils restèrent près du feu à parler.

_ Et puis- _

"Je sais que c'est pas grand chose, mais…" Matthew sortit une longue bande de tissu, qui venait sûrement d'un vêtement quelquonque. "Pour tes mains."

Il les prits délicatement, et, après avoir coupé la bande en deux, en faisant bien attention, enroula chaque main avec un bout. Il fit une petite boucle sur le dos de ses mains, et puis les tapota gentiment.

Juliette aurait cru que Matthew n'était pas du genre à prendre les choses au sérieux. Après tout, la seule chose qu'elle connaissait de lui, c'était les blagues qu'il faisait continuellement pendant les cours. Il ne lui avait jamais paru comme quelqu'un de sérieux…  _ jusqu'à présent. _

C'était étrange, tout de même. Mais… en même temps...

Le ciel se faisait très sombre à présent, et il commençait à faire un peu froid. Juliette grelotta, passant ses mains sur ses bras. 

"Ça va?" Fit Matthew, s'approchant un peu. Juliette acquiesça, mais, tout de suite après, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, et se pencha vers l'avant. Matthew eu l'air paniqué, et, rapidement, s'empara d'une veste et la mit sur les épaules de la fille. Il tira un peu sur les bords pour qu'elle enlace son corps, puis posa ses mains sur ses genoux, fixant Juliette d'un air inquiet.

"E-et là, ça va?"

Juliette acquiesça, et puis lui sourit gentiment. "Merci. T'es gentil." Dit-elle d'un ton plus doux que d'habitude.  _ Oh, et voilà qu'elle commençait à s'y attacher. _

Cette remarque fit sourire Matthew, et cela la fit rougir un peu. Rapidement, elle tourna sa tête.  _ Il fallait pas qu'il la voit dans un état pareil, ça serait trop humiliant! _

Matthew bâilla, et s'étira. Il regarda son téléphone, et puis Juliette. "Yé tard. Faudrait dormir."

Juliette regarda leur "lit", et puis Matthew.  _ Elle avait encore un peu froid, fallait avouer. Mais, peut être… _

Elle se secoua, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, non, il fallait pas penser à ça. C'était pas le temps de faire sa p'tite chatte, surtout pas avec lui! _

Elle se leva, posant quelques branches de plus dans le feu, et puis se dirigea vers le lit.  _ Pas trop confortable, mais bon, faudrait s'y faire _ .

Matthew se coucha sur le côté, et elle sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il prit le manteau qui restait, et le plaça sur elle.

"T'a pas froid?" Demanda Juliette.

Il haussa les épaules. "Eh, un peu, mais… t'en a plus besoin, je crois." 

Juliette secoua la tête.  _ Ah ouais, il allait faire son chevalier en plus. Pas question!  _

"Ouais, j'ai froid, mais j'ai déjà un manteau, tu peux prendre l'autre, c'est pas grave!" Elle l'enleva et le plaça sur lui. Il hoqueta, et s'approcha. "N-non, non, c'est correct, prends-le." Il le poussa sur elle, et elle se retourna, pour rétorquer, mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec lui. Ses bras étaient autour d'elle à présent, et il en profita pour enrouler le manteau sur ses épaules. Son visage était à deux doigts du sien, tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa figure.

_ Oh là là, Dieu l'avait fait bien trop beau. _

"Aussi… le contacte humain, c'est la chose la plus réchauffante…" il murmura, la fixant intensément. Juliette sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et poussa un petit bruit de surprise. "O-ouais…"

_ Bon, tant pis, que sa fierté aille au diable, il était trop irrésistible pour ne pas cajoler! _

Juliette se retourna, prenant soin de rester près de lui. "Bon, d'accord. Cuillère." Elle marmonna, visage complètement cramoisi. Il dû comprendre, car elle le sentit la tirer vers lui, et ses bras se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle sentit aussi un picotement plutôt agréable dans le bas de son ventre, mais elle essaya de l'ignorer.  _ Oh, c'était très plaisant, oui. Mais ça, elle ne voudrait jamais avouer ça. Pas à voix haute en tout cas. _

Elle se sentit devenir molle, et se détendu, et, juste avant de tomber endormie, elle put sentir le visage de Matthew, qui se frottait dans son cou et sur ses cheveux.  _ Ahhh… faudra bien faire quelque chose, mais… pourquoi donc..? C'était si réconfortant… comme un petit chat…. _

  
  
  
  


Quand Juliette se réveilla, avec le soleil tapant sur ses paupières, elle était seule. Le feu était encore allumé, et il y avait de nouvelles branches à côté. Elle se leva, et se frotta les yeux, bâillant. Quand elle sortit de la grotte, elle vit Matthew, qui fixait un tas de feuilles et de racines, et quelques fruits.

"Oh, wow, t'a trouvé tout ça tout seul?" Demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Ouais… mais, euh, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je sais pas lesquelles sont comestibles…"

Elle regarda le tas, et puis, s'avança, et commença à faire le tri.

"Bon, ça, ça, ça, c'est pas comestible du tout. Bin, enfait-" Elle fixa un champignon et rit un peu. "-techniquement, tout est comestible. Mais, y'en a que c'est juste une seule fois."

Elle le regarda, attendant sa réaction, et après quelques secondes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il commença à rire. "Oh! Haha! Ouais!"

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant rire comme ça.  _ Son rire était mignon. _

"Bon, t'a ramassé quelques bonnes choses…" elle regarda le feu "On pourrait essayer de faire griller les racines. Ça serait bon."

"Et une barre tendre chacun pour dessert?" Il demanda joyeusement.

Juliette acquiesça, et lui tapota l'épaule.

La matinée fut plutôt tranquille. Même avec le stress d'être seul en forêt, le fait d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre était déjà très rassurant.

_ Et aussi, il fallait qu'elle avoue, c'était pas si mal d'être coincé avec Matthew. _

Elle qui, au départ, aurait cru qu'il serait intenable et tellement impulsif qu'elle péterait un plomb, était en train de constater que, finalement, laissé à lui-même, il était plutôt débrouillard, et…  _ très gentil. _

La Juliette d'y il a deux jours, ou même celle d'hier matin, n'aurait pas cru dire ça, mais, elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui. Bien sûr, même avant, elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était très attirant, mais ce qu'il l'avait repoussé jusque là, c'était son attitude de bout-en-train. Même si, techniquement, les gens heureux, ça ne la dérangeait pas, tant qu'elle refusait de les approcher, car ce n'était que pour garder sa persona de goth.

Honnêtement, elle était plutôt heureuse de s'être perdue avec lui. Ça l'avait aidé à le comprendre, mais aussi, de penser un peu à elle-même.  _ Est-ce qu'elle voudrait vraiment rester froide et méchante tout le long de sa vie..? _

C'était sûr, lorsqu'ils se feraient retrouver, les deux auront beaucoup de choses à changer dans leurs vies.

_ Quand ils se feront retrouver… _

Juliette regarda Matthew, qui mâchait une racine d'un air fatigué. 

_ Est-ce qu'ils resteraient amis après? Est-ce qu'ils redevienderaient comme ils étaient avant? _

Ces pensées n'étaient pas trop trop jolies à avoir.  _ Faudrait penser à d'autre chose. _

"Hé, Matthew?"

"Hm?" 

Il avala, et se tourna vers elle. "Quoi?"

_ Ah mince, y'aurait fallu qu'elle y pense avant de parler.  _

Paniquant, elle regarda autour d'elle, puis pointa le ciel. "Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non?"

Il regarda le ciel, et sourit, et se retourna vers elle. "Ouais…" le soleil passa entre les branches et une douce brise fit voler ses cheveux de jai, comme des vagues sombres sur une plage couleur caramel.

_ Oh, son cœur s'emballait. Comme si Dieu jouait avec ses sentiments, comme ça. _

Puis il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son téléphone. "J'aimerais ça prendre une photo, en fait. Ça dérange pas trop, j'espère?"

Il pencha sa tête et se recula, admirant l'entourage. "L'angle et la lumière sont juste parfaits... là" il pointa Juliette, et elle regarda autour d'elle. "J'vois pas."

Il leva un doigt en l'air et sourit. "Attends, j'te montre."

Matthew prit une photo rapidement, et puis la lui montra. "Tiens, regarde."

_ C'est vrai, c'était beau autour d'elle. _

"Faut tu vraiment que je soit dedans, par contre?" Elle demanda.  _ Bien que l'idée qu'une photo d'elle se retrouve dans le téléphone de Matthew semblait alléchante, elle n'aimait pas trop se voir en photo.  _

"S-si tu veux. T'es pas obligée, mais, euh…" il se frotta la tête d'un air timide. "T-ta… présence, euh, elle rajoute de la vie dans la scène."

Juliette sourit un peu, et le visage de Matthew s'illumina. "Tiens, comme ça!"

_ Oh, vraiment? _

Juliette se sentit rougir un peu avec le compliment soudain, puis commença à rire timidement, et Matthew fit de même, avant de se reculer et de rapidement prendre une photo. 

Il revint vers elle et la lui montra. "Tiens! C'est beau ça, non?"

Elle regarda, et hoqueta. "Ou-ouais… heh."

"Ouais, là t'es d'accord, hein?!"

Excité, Matthew enroula un bras autour de son épaule et lui donna un petit câlin, ce qui fit sursauter Juliette. Puis, s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de faire, il recula, et gémit, levant les bras devant lui comme pour se protéger. "O-oh, désolé, j'aurais dû demander, je-"

"Non, non, ça va, c'est correcte." Juliette répondit. 

"Pour vrai? J'pensais pas que t'étais du genre à, euh, aimer ça, les câlins." Il demanda, confus, ses bras baissants.

_ C'est vrai. Elle aurait dit non, avant. _

_ Mais… Pourquoi dire non..? Un câlin, c'était bien, c'était confortable, rassurant... _

"Non, ça va…" elle hésita une seconde, et puis sourit. "En tout cas, si c'est toi, c'est correct."

Matthew eut une espèce de hoquet, et puis toussa, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et rit nerveusement. "A-ah, oké. Merci!"

Quelques heures de plus passèrent, pendant lesquelles ils s'occupèrent en ramassant du bois pour le feu, et trouver d'autres racines.

_ Mais tout de même, ce qu'il fallait, c'était- _

"J'ai faim…" se plaignit Matthew. Juliette soupira, alors qu'elle déterrait des racines. "Ouais, ouais, je travaille sur ça, là."

Matthew s'approcha d'elle et gémit. "Noonnn, je veux dire que j'ai faim, genre pour de la viande, des protéines."

Puis il pencha la tête. "Tu sais comment pêcher et chasser, non? On pourrait…" il regarda autour de lui, puis pointa une sorte de motte de poils bruns qui se promenait.

Juliette se leva et fixa la motte.

"C'est un ours."

Elle se retourna vers Matthew. "Tu veux vraiment manger un ours?"

Matthew plissa les yeux, et puis les écarquilla, incrédule, secouant la tête d'un air d'évidence. "Il est proche, non? Aahhh, oh, et si il nous voit- c'est vrai les ours ça peut te tuer en un coup de patte, si-"

Juliette lui plaqua une main contre la bouche, et puis s'approcha un peu, et se râcla la gorge assez fort. L'ours se retourna, et Juliette toussa un peu, et s'éloigna, sans lui tourner le dos. Et puis, l'ours s'en alla de son côté, sans un grognement.

Matthew regarda Juliette, émerveillé, et la suivit, prenant le temps de prendre les racines en chemin. "Wow, c'était cool ça!"

"Ouais. Les ours vont pas attaquer, sauf s'ils ont faim, que tu leur fassent peur, ou que tu soit près de leurs bébés." Elle sourit. "Juste faire du bruit pour signaler ta présence c'est assez pour eux, et ils vont partir."

Matthew rigola, et les deux continuèrent leur quête de nourriture.

Quand ils eurent assez de plantes et de racines, en plus de quelques baies, une heure après, les deux rentrèrent.

Et juste au bon moment, en plus, car dès qu'ils furent entrés sous la grotte, un fine pluie commença à tomber. 

Très rapidement, la pluie se fit de plus en plus torride, et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de rester à l'abri.

_ Enfin, jusqu'à ce que- _

"Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas lavé? Deux jours? P't'être plus? Moi c'est trois." Demanda Juliette, se frottant le menton d'un air pensif.

"Deux."

Juliette sourit.  _ Il ne faisait pas trop froid. Même qu'il faisait un peu chaud. La température de l'eau devrait sûrement être plus ou moins tiède. _

"Quoi, tu veux prendre une douche sous la pluie, c'est ça?" Demanda Matthew. Il regarda dehors, puis, sans même que Juliette ait le temps de répondre, il commença à se déshabiller. 

"Bonne idée!" Il s'exclama en courant dehors.

Il avait presque tout enlevé, à part ses sous-vêtements, et pourtant la vue de son corps était assez pour faire rougir Juliette. Elle resta plantée là quelques secondes à le regarder, puis soupira, et se déshabilla. Elle enleva aussi ses bandages, pour laver les plaies.  _ Et puis, elles ne faisaient plus très mal, à présent. _

La pluie, finalement, était un tout petit peu plus froide que Juliette avait pensé. Bien sûr, il faisait chaud, alors ce n'était pas beaucoup plus grave, mais tout de même, elle commença à grelotter lorsqu'elle sortit et que les grosses gouttes tièdes tombèrent sur son corps.

Elle essaya quand même de rester sur place, bras croisés et dos courbé, assise par terre.  _ Être propre était plus important en ce moment. _

"Ça va?" Demanda Matthew, qui s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit devant elle, et la regarda.

"J'ai froid."

"Oh."

Juliette pensa un instant, jetant un regard furtif vers Matthew.  _ Il avait l'air d'avoir la peau chaude. Si seulement elle pouvait… _

"Toute à l'heure, t'a essayé de me donner un câlin." Dit-elle en se levant.

"Ouais?" Matthew demanda, se levant aussi.

Juliette tendit les bras. "J'peux en avoir un, là?"

Matthew la fixa, et puis sourit, et s'approcha, l'enlaçant avec ses longs bras. Elle enroula ses propres bras autour de son cou, et inspira profondément.  _ Ouaip, c'était très plaisant. Chaud, douillet et confortable. _

"Tu sais… tu m'a dit hier, que je faisais des blagues n'importe quand…"

"Oh…" _ C'est vrai. Elle avait oublié.  _ "Désolé. J'voulais pas te blesser."

Elle l'entendit rire doucement, et se raidit.  _ Oh, son rire était si joli. _

"C'est correct… j'fais des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère, quand j'suis stressé ou quelque chose comme ça…"

Juliette fixa le ciel, gris et plein de nuages.

"Et là… est-ce que t'es stressé..?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non… pas du tout…"

Elle inspira et expira, relaxant encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit une de ses main commencer à flatter ses cheveux.

Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer près d'elle, et, instinctivement, elle frotta son visage dans son cou, ce qui le fit inspirer d'un coup sec.

Rapidement, il se glissa hors de son étreinte, une main sur la bouche et un regard paniqué.

"Q-quoi? Qu'est-ce-" Juliette s'exclama, confuse. Son regard tomba vers le bas, là où elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait une drôle de bosse dans ses boxers.

"Oh."

Rapidement, il lui tourna le dos, sans un bruit, et s'assit par terre.

"Désolé." Il marmonna, d'un ton coupable.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Juliette recula, s'épongeant les cheveux, et rentra dans la grotte.

  
  
  


Honnêtement, ça aurait pu être pire.

_ En tout cas, c'était ce que Juliette n'arrêtait pas de se répéter. _

Bander en plein milieu d'un câlin, même si c'était un peu étrange, n'était sûrement pas trop surprenant. Surtout pas pour un gars qui ne s'était sûrement pas branlé depuis quelques jours.

_ Tout de même, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, et il le faisait sûrement aussi. _

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis cet incident. Juliette s'était dit qu'il ne voudrait pas lui parler pendant un certain temps, et donc, elle ne lui parla pas non plus.

La pluie s'arrêta aux alentours de la soirée. Là, ils mangèrent le reste de leur nourriture, en silence, et puis vaquèrent à leurs occupations, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le temps de dormir.

Bien sûr, il faisait encore froid cette nuit là, peut être plus que la nuit dernière, mais tout de même, Juliette se dit que Matthew ne serait pas trop à l'aise de câliner et tout. Il lui tournait le dos, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire aucun effort pour être près d'elle.

Tout de même, il lui avait quand même donné toutes les vestes, ce qui le laissait sans aucune protection, mais…  _ elle avait encore froid. _

Quelque minutes passèrent.  _ Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. _

Le froid la tenait éveillé, étrangement. Et aussi, il y avait le stress que Matthew ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler.

Elle entendit des bruits venant du côté de Matthew, et se retourna vers lui.

_ Il… pleurait? _

Elle lui toucha l'épaule, et le brassa doucement.

"Matthew? Matthew." 

Il se retourna lentement, s'essuyant les yeux et se raclant la gorge. "Q-quoi?"

Elle le regarda quelques secondes.  _ Ses yeux étaient rouges et pouffis, et il y avait encore un peu de luisant sur ses joues. _

"Euhm… j'ai froid." Elle marmonna.

"J-j't'ai donné toutes les vestes."

"Ouais, mais…" elle étendit une mais vers sa chemise et joua avec un bouton. "Tu sais…"

Il inspira profondément, regardant sa main. "C'est vrai, il fait plus froid cette nuit." Il marmonna. Il la tira vers lui, bras autour de sa taille.

_ C'était un peu mieux, mais… _

"J'ai encore froid."

"Attends un peu, ça-"

"Matthew."

Matthew la regarda d'en bas.

"Quoi?"

Juliette rougit un peu, et joua avec le pan de la chemise du jeune homme.  _ Tant qu'à dépasser les bornes, qu'elle le fasse au complet! _

"La peau humaine… c'est la meilleure façon de se réchauffer…"

Elle le sentit se tendre un peu, et, après quelques secondes de silence, lentement, il débouttona sa chemise, et leva sa camisole. Satisfaite, Juliette enleva son chandail et soutient-gorge, et se glissa à l'intérieur des vêtements de Matthew, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Matthew s'empara des vestes, et les plaça autour d'eux, avant de glisser ses bras hors de ses manches et de les enrouler autour de la taille de Juliette.

"C'est mieux comme ça..?" Il marmonna.

Juliette sourit, et hocha la tête. "Oui, merci." 

Puis elle leva la tête vers lui, et le regarda un instant. Il regarda ailleurs, un peu embarrassé.

"Pourquoi tu pleurais, toute à l'heure?"

Les yeux de Matthew s'écarquillèrent, et il fixa le plafond. "Q-quoi? Je pleurais pa-"

"Fais pas le con, je t'ai entendu. Et t'a les yeux rouges."

Matthew soupira, et tourna sa tête vers Juliette. "Je- promets que tu va pas rire, oké?"

"Promis."

Matthew soupira. "Au début, je pensais à combien de temps allait passer avant qu'on se fasse retrouver. J'me disais que... j'avais peur qu'on soit coincés là pour toujours… et là-" il avala difficilement. Juliette pouvait le sentir se tendre un peu. 

"Et là..?"

Il inspira. "E-et là… j'me suis dit… 'et si jamais Juliette veux plus jamais me parler? Et si jamais-" il hoqueta "-et si jamais, quand on se fait retrouver, elle part, et veut plus rien savoir de moi??'. Et… et c'est vrai, j-je-" ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et il renifla "-j'ai pas le goût qu'on se sépare! J'veux pas… j'me suis attaché à toi et tout, et…" il pleurait assez fort maintenant, et porta une main à sa bouche. "Avec ce qui s'est passé toute à l'heure, j'avais vraiment peur q-que tu veuilles plus me voir…" il pencha la tête et hoqueta. "J'm'excuse… j'suis vraiment désolé… je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, je voulais pas faire ça…"

Juliette le regarda.  _ Mal à l'aise? C'est vrai, c'était un peu déconcertant, mais… en même temps… elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas aimé ça du tout. _

Lentement, elle porta une main sur la joue de Matthew, et lui essuya les yeux. Il la regarda, surpris, mais la laissa faire en silence.

"J'étais pas vraiment… mal à l'aise…" elle commença lentement, d'un ton bas et doux. "C'est plus… je pensais que  _ toi _ , t'étais mal à l'aise, alors… j'voulais pas te rendre la vie plus dure…" elle laissa sa main caresser la joue du jeune homme, qui ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer la sensation.

"Tu sais… ça m'a pas dérangé, toute à l'heure. Pas du tout."

Sa main tira son visage vers le sien, et elle sourit un peu. "Si ça m'avait dérangé… est-ce que j'aurai accepté d'être collée sur toi à moitié nue, comme ça?"

Elle sentit les mains de Matthew glisser le long de son dos, et elle frissonna.

"C'est vrai…" il marmonna. Puis d'un coup, il baissa la tête, et Juliette monta la sienne, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Elle sentit Matthew la tirer vers lui, et elle resserra son étreinte autour de son cou. Il roula par dessus elle, bouche collée à la sienne alors qu'il descendait ses mains le long de son corps, et vers ses pantalons. Il recula son visage un instant pour souffler, et rit un peu. Il colla ses lèvres à son oreille et inspira. "J-j't'aime."

"Je sais." Elle chuchota de même, avant de tourner sa tête et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Matthew fit un petit bruit content, et descendit ses propres pantalons. 

"J-j'vais juste le faire sur ton ventre, c'est correct?" Il murmura entre deux baisers, sa langue collée sur le piercing de sa bouche. Juliette acquiesça, et sourit incontrôlablement lorsqu'elle sentit l'une de ses mains glisser par dessous ses culottes, et ses doigts le long de ses lèvres.

Son membre était chaud et dur sur son ventre, et elle gémit doucement lorsqu'il glissa un de ses doigts dans son entrée. Il gémit, alors que son membre glissait de bas en haut sur la peau douce du ventre de la jeune femme. Juliette lui prit la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et Matthew descendit ses hanches, les poussées allants de plus en plus vite, tout comme celles de ses doigts. 

"M-Matthew-" souffla Juliette, gémissant un peu plus fort. Matthew descendit sa tête vers son cou, et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, faisant frissonner la jeune femme, qui enroula ses bras autour de sa tête et resserra son étreinte dans ses cheveux.

"M-Matthew- oh, Matthew!"

Matthew se redressa, et l'embrassa à nouveau. "J't'aime- j't'aime tellement Juliette- depuis des mois-" Il marmonna, sa bouche flottant près de ses lèvres

Juliette sourit et souffla. "Hé bin, montre-moi combien tu m'aime~"

Matthew gémit, et, d'un coup, éjacula. Le sperme gicla sur le corps de Juliette, alors qu'il ne faisait que continuer à frotter contre son ventre.

Après quelques secondes, il s'aperçut de la situation, et, rapidement, la glissa hors de sa camisole. "O-oh, je t'ai salie, j'suis désolé…"

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air embarrassé, et puis, lentement, baissa la tête, et commença à la lécher, de haut jusqu'en bas. D'abord surprise par cette initiative, Juliette sourit, et le laissa faire.  _ Il fallait dire qu'elle était encore excité, aussi. _

"Mmhhh, tu peux lécher plus bas, aussi…" elle secoua ses hanches, et Matthew obéit. Juliette gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du jeune homme toucher ses lèvres, et poussa un petit cri joyeux quand sa bouche s'enroula autour de sa vulve, et sa langue passant dans son trou.

Il ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle aussi jouisse, et après, joyeusement, Matthew se releva, et frotta son visage contre le sien, avant de rouler sur le côté, remettre ses pantalons, et de la tirer vers lui. Juliette sourit, faisant de même, et l'enlaça de retour, lui plantant un doux baiser sur son torse. "Merci…" dit-il doucement. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et puis lui flatta les cheveux. "Merci…" il répéta.

_ Comme ça, au moins, c'était sûr qu'ils ne se perdent pas de vue même après s'être fait secourir. _

  
  
  


Quand Juliette se réveilla, elle faisait dos à Matthew. Il avait son visage contre ses cheveux, ses bras autour de sa taille, et ses jambes entremêlées avec les siennes. 

Elle essaya de se retourner mais, hélas, il la tenait bien trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse faire ça. Elle soupira, et décida de regarder le ciel.  _ Il était encore un peu rose. _

Elle entendit Matthew grogner derrière elle, et frotter son visage contre sa nuque. Il leva la tête, et elle tourna la sienne.

"Bon matin…" elle fit d'un ton doux. Il bâilla, et puis l'embrassa tendrement, avant de la laisser se retourner vers lui. Il lui flatta les cheveux, et poussa quelques mèches rebelles hors de son visage. 

"Ça fait du bien, dormir comme ça…" elle marmonna, posant un baiser sur sa paume, et la glissant sur sa joue. Matthew sourit, et rit doucement. "O-ouais… c'est vrai…" il continua à rire, et leva son autre main vers le visage de Juliette. "J'arrive juste pas à croire que ça, c'est vraiment arrivé hier…"

Juliette sourit, et posa ses propres mains sur les joues du jeune homme. "Et... est-ce que t'es content que ça soit arrivé?"

Matthew hocha la tête, et sourit encore plus. "Ouais!" Il laissa son front appuyé contre le sien. "Comme ça… j'ai plus peur qu'on se parle plus…"

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et puis se leva, et s'en alla dehors de la grotte. Juliette gémit et tendit les bras vers lui.

"J'vais pisser, deux minutes."

" _ Une _ minute, et si je finis de m'habiller avant, tu me doit un câlin."

Elle l'entendit rire de loin. "Comme si j'allais pas le faire de toute façon!"

Rapidement, elle se leva, et se ré-habilla. Elle était en train de mettre sa veste lorsque Matthew revint en gambadant. Il rit et lui fit un câlin, qu'elle réciproqua, suivit d'un bisou sur le nez. "T'a perdu, mais c'est pas grave, ma récompense c'était un câlin aussi!"

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri.

"J'crois qu'ils sont là!!"

Les deux se retournèrent, et commencèrent à courir vers la voix. "Oui!! On est là!!"

Un homme en tenue de guide apparu dans la forêt, et il sourit, sortant un walkie talkie de sa poche et signalant ses congénères.

_ Enfin. Ils pourront retourner chez eux. _

Ils commencèrent par faire un tour à l'hôpital, où ils refusèrent de se faire séparer. Et même après toute une journée dans une chambre commune, il était toujours presque autant impossible de les séparer.

Leurs amis remarquèrent aussi, et Matthew eu droit à quelques blagues à ses dépens -  _ apparemment ses amis savaient qu'il était amoureux de Juliette depuis longtemps -  _ et Juliette quand à elle quelques compliments pour avoir adoucit son attitude.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils durent partir que Juliette s'aperçut combien elle s'était attachée à Matthew. 

Bien sûr, revenir chez elle et dormir dans son lit, un vrai lit, chaud et douillet, avec de l'électricité et du chauffage, c'était super, mais…

_ Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. _

Le jour d'après, elle reçut une demande d'amis sur Facebook, de Matthew. Et juste après l'avoir accepté, elle reçu un message.

"J'peux venir te voir aujourd'hui?"

Elle allait presque pleurer, tellement elle était contente qu'il n'aie pas oublié. 

Dès qu'il fut arrivé, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de l'embrasser.  _ Oh, joie! Il sentait le shampoing et l'après-rasage, et non pas la terre et la sueur (bien que cette odeur n'était pas si mal non plus). _

Ils passèrent la journée à parler et à relaxer. C'était très plaisant, surtout en considérant que presque rien n'avait changé.  _ À part le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire du feu et trouver de la nourriture. _

Il était autour de 19h, les deux assis sur le lit, lorsque la question de s'il devrait rester sortit.

"S-si tu veux, bien sûr…" fit Juliette timidement. Elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux et regardait ailleurs, l'air embarrassé.  _ Faudrait toujours pas qu'elle soit  _ **_trop_ ** _ collante, non?  _

Matthew rit doucement, et lui prit la main. "Ouais… honnêtement, si j'avais pu, je serais resté hier aussi…" la main du jeune homme glissa le long du bras de Juliette, et se posa sur sa joue. "Vraiment… si je pouvais, j'resterais tout le temps…" il approcha sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Juliette tomba sur le dos, et fit un petit couinement surpris.

"J'ai pas pu me rendre jusqu'au bout la dernière fois…" il frotta son nez contre la joue de Juliette. "Est-ce que…" il la regarda, l'espoir dans ses yeux. Juliette sourit, et tira sur son chandail. "C'est correct maintenant, j'suis prête."

Content, Matthew commença à se déshabiller, et puis fit de même avec Juliette, qui le regardait faire, amusée. 

Puis il la souleva, et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, s'appuya contre le mur. Même s'ils étaient encore en sous-vêtements, Juliette pouvait très bien constater que Matthew était excité. Déjà qu'il souriait comme un enfant à Noël, l'ajout de la bosse grandissante sous le tissu mince de ses boxers était encore plus plaisant à voir. Il enroula ses bras autour de son dos et détacha son soutien-gorge, et un petit rire excité sorti de sa bouche lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec ses seins. Il se fourra le visage dans la poitrine de Juliette, qui hoqueta et lui flatta les cheveux.

"Ah, c'est ça, 'aller jusqu'au bout'? J'pensais que tu voulais dire-" 

"Oui, oui, attends une seconde." Ses mains caressèrent la peau douce de sa poitrine, et il pressa l'un d'eux dans sa paume. "J'ai… pas eu le temps de les regarder la dernière fois…" il approcha son visage de l'autre et posa ses lèvres en dessous.

Juliette grogna et gémit un peu, tapotant sa tête avec ses mains. "Mmmhh, allez, tu m'impatientes, là!"

Matthew rit doucement et leva la tête vers elle. "Aw, tu veux que j'aille plus vite?" Il lui sourit d'un air narquois. Juliette fit la baboune, et Matthew rit un peu plus en retour. Puis, il regarda vers le bas, ses mains glissants sur les hanches de la jeune femme, et les poussa vers les siennes. Juliette prit une inspiration soudaine, s'accrocha à ses épaules, et appuya son front contre celui de son partenaire, qui sourit et l'embrassa.

"Et ça, c'est mieux?"

Juliette eut un rire sarcastique, et, en retour, roula ses hanches plus fort. Matthew gémit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "O-oh- aahhh-"

"Tiens, ça t'apprendr-AaAh!!"

Et voilà que Matthew avait pris le contrôle de ses hanches, et les roulaient de bas en haut. 

"A-ah, M-Matthew! Fais donc juste- ah! arrête donc de niaiser et baise-moi!"

Matthew rigola, et puis la fit se lever, et descendit ses culottes, faisant de même avec ses boxers. Son membre sorti de toute vitesse, déjà complètement dur, et Juliette s'accroupit rapidement, impatiente.

_ Oh, oui!!!  _

Matthew gémit et rit un peu, surpris, ses hanches volants vers le haut. Il prit les mains de Juliette, entrelacant leurs doigts, et sourit. 

Juliette l'embrassa, sentant les jambes du jeune homme se plier derrière elle avec excitation. Elle glissa ses mains le long de ses bras, et lui prit le visage. Il posa ses lèvres sur une de ses paumes, toujours en la regardant, et sourit. Puis, les mains de Juliette glissèrent en bas, et caressèrent son torse. Il eut un soubresaut lorsqu'elle frotta son pouce sur l'un de ses mamelons et gémit doucement. "H-hé, qu'es- aah!" Il se fit couper par la bouche de Juliette, qui enroula l'appendice et suça dessus. Elle le regarda, qui gémissait, visage cramoisi avec une expression embarrassée. Les soubresauts de ses hanches se firent plus intenses, et ils s'agrippa au poignets de Juliette. Elle leva les yeux, roulant ses hanches un peu plus et mordillant le mamelon un peu. Matthew gémit plus fort, alors que Juliette glissait un doigt dans sa bouche "T-t'arrêtes pas, s'te plaît- ah!" 

Et d'un coup, Juliette le sentit pousser vers elle, et un jet chaud se propager dans son ventre. Elle gémit, sentant ses entrailles se contracter, et jouit à son tour, levant la tête pour regarder Matthew, qui avait un air perdu et heureux. Un filet de bave coulait de ses lèvres, et Juliette enleva son pouce de sa bouche pour l'essuyer, et ensuite le lécher. Puis Matthew lui prit la tête entre les mains, et l'approcha de lui, embrassant Juliette tendrement. Les deux tombèrent sur le côté, haletant, et Matthew rit un peu, caressant la joue de Juliette. Il enroula soigneusement ses bras autour d'elle, et lui flatta les cheveux. Juliette sourit, et frotta son visage contre son cou. 

"Et pis? T'a aimé ça..?" Il demanda doucement, ses lèvres près de son oreille. Juliette rougit un peu, et hocha la tête.

"On peut faire ça demain aussi..?" Elle demanda, bâillant. Matthew hoqueta, et posa ses lèvres sur son front. "Bin oui, si tu veux…"

Elle fit un petit bruit heureux, et marmonna. "Finalement, c'est moi le p'tit chat…"

"Hm?"

"Non… rien…"

Matthew tira les couvertures sur eux, et se blottit contre Juliette, qui était déjà à moitié endormie.

"Héhé, bonne nuit chaton…" fit-il doucement, avant de fermer les yeux.

_ Se perdre en forêt, c'est très stressant, et très dangereux. _

_ Mais, en même temps, c'est une bonne façon de se retrouver, et de changer. _


End file.
